soon it will be 3
by fallenangle
Summary: Dawson/Gretchen.... Part 3 is up. Please R
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this fanfic after I had a dream one night. When i got to the ending of my dream I wasn't sure where to take it, but i talk to some people and they thought I should write it into a longer fanfic. So I would like you to sit back and enjoy this fanfic. Which is basicly the start of my new writing. I would like to thanks all my friend for helping me back into my writing something I have really missed for the past two years.  
  
This story is going to be written when I have time and is use for me to have fun with and relax. Due to my hectic life the updating will not be the same it all depends on how busy I get.  
  
Okay know how with the fanfic  
*********  
Part 1 The Happiest day of their life.....  
She walked into Dawson's dorm room. She had been there many times and Dawson and his roommate left the door open so that she could come in at any time she wanted to. She noticed that Dawson was not back from class yet and his roommate Mike would not be back until at least seven tonight that she was glad about that. She needed to have a talk with Dawson, and she was not sure where to start. She had gotten the news this morning when she had gotten into work. Now eight hours later she had to figure out how tell Dawson.  
She sat on his bed knowing he would walk though that door at any minute now. Her heart was beating so fast and her body was so tense. She knew that Dawson would do anything to help her, but she also knew that Dawson would give up everything to help her. She did not want him to quit school though. She was not going to let that happen that was one thing she knew. Dawson was almost done with school. He would be out in a year, and he already had a job set up for him out in NYC. They would be able to get though this. It might be rough for a few months but they would make it. She was sure of that. In her heart and in her mind she knew that she and Dawson would be able to get though this.  
He walked into the room and she just looked at him. There were no words said he walked over to her and started kissing her. "I missed you this morning," he said in-between kisses.   
"I had to go to work," she said letting her body melt with his every touch. Every moment just seemed to freeze in her mind. It was as if everything was going in slow motion. It was almost as though it was a dream. Him kissing her neck and chest moving his hands all around her body. She was doing the same touching himg in places that she knew was the right places. She had forgotten all about what she was supposed to be doing her night.  
Her body tensed up with Dawson went to take off her pants. "What wrong Gretch?" Dawson asks looking into her intense green eyes.   
Her heart beat went back to the way it was before he had entered the room. His hand still on her waist made it so much easier just feeling his skin against her skin. "Dawson I do not know how to say this but I am pregnant," she said starring at his eyes the whole time. They were eyes that she knew always told her the truth. She looked in them and notices that he was not at all mad, he was happy. He leans in and started kissing her again. "Dawson did you hear me?' She asked.  
"Yes," he said looking in her eyes "and I'm the happiest man right now. I didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking so I did the next best thing." He said kissing her lips. He leaned her down on the bed kissing her deeply. His body pressed against her and she wanted his touch so bad, but she knew that they had to talk about it. She needed to talk about this.  
She stops kissing Dawson and said, "We really need to talk." She felt weird being the one to say that. Dawson was normally they one who would want to sit down and talk about this. He would want get everything out in the open right now.  
"Okay," Dawson said sitting up.  
Gretchen up next to him she looks in his eyes and just felt passion back again. She got up and sat across from him on Mike's bed. "I think we need a little space right now," she said with a little laugh.  
"What Witter you cannot get you hands off my body," said Dawson with his sexy smile that made her melt every time he did it.  
"Dawson you know I can't keep my hands off your body, and you are the same way with me. That's how this all happened." Said Gretchen she had to be serious. "We really need to talk though. Like what are we going to do? How are we going to raise this child?"  
"Gretchen, don't worry. I got that job in NYC in a year, and I have money saved up that my dad left me. For next year we can get a little place some where off campus. We could even most likely live with Gram's if that what it comes too," said Dawson leaning forward to take her hands. "And I know that everything is going to be fine."  
"How do you Dawson? How do you know everything is going to fine and that we make it though this?" Gretchen asked. It was not that she did not love Dawson Leery because she did, but she did not know how they would be able to make it though this year.  
"Because Gretchen for the past year I haven't been able to see my future without you in it. I wake up every morning and thank god that he gave me you again. That he had both you and me go to Pacey's party. When I saw you walking up from below ship I knew that it was fate that we both were at that party. I feel in love with you that night Gretchen. As we dance under the stars as we listened to the soft music off Pacey's boat. The was something magic that had happens that night, and it was then I realize I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That why Gretchen I went to the jewelry store last week and got you something," Dawson said reaching into the top drawer next to him. "I was going to give you this when we went to look at the stars night, but I guess now is just as good as night would have been." He opens the box sitting in it was a diamond ring. "I know it nothing fancy, but it all I had. So Gretchen Witter will you be my wife?" Dawson asked getting down on his knee.  
She felt the tears flowing from her eyes. It was the second happiest thing that Dawson had done to here since they had been together. She wipes a tear from falling down her face. As she wrapped her arms around Dawson neck and whisper "yes" in his ear. She kissed his neck softly. As she moved over to him. She gentle pushed him down his bed. Letting her body fall on top of his. He put the ring on her finger and just lay there. She rested her head on his chest. Their hearts were beating together. She was in heaven laying there in his arms  
Dawson moved over and turn on his CD player. "May I have this dance?" He asked looking at her.  
"Yes," she said.  
  
There's a lot of things I don't understand   
And there's a lot of things   
I don't want to know   
But you're the only face I recognize   
It's so damn sweet of you   
To look me in the eyes   
  
Their eyes locked together as they heard this words. Words were not to be spoken but no better would could have been said then these.  
  
It's all right, I'm O.K.   
I think God can explain   
I believe I'm the same   
I get carried away   
Tears began to fall from her eyes. Her life at that point was so perfect.  
  
It's all right, I'm O.K.   
I thing God can explain   
I'm relieved, I'm relaxed   
I'll get over it yet   
The scent of vaseline   
In the summertime   
The feel of an icecube   
Melting overtime   
The world seems bigger than both of us   
Yet it seems so small   
When I begin to cry   
I'm so much better than you guessed   
I'm so much bigger than you guessed   
I'm so much brighter than you guessed   
I'm relieved, I'm relaxed   
I'll get off of your back   
I think God can explain   
  
They danced in each others arms locking eyes with each another there was nothing else going on in the world at that moment. Everything was about them, and about them being so happy. 


	2. going home

here the next part to my fanfic. I'm really having fun with this one, and it helping me relax alot. I'm hope you guys are liking it as much as I am.  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawson sat in class hoping his Prof. would let the class out early today. It wasn't the he didn't love this film class he did, but today was a big day him and Gretchen were driving home to Capeside to tell his mom and her parents the good news. He was more looking forward to telling his mom. It wasn't that he didn't like the Witter it just it was the type of in-laws that he had been hoping for in his life.   
He couldn't complain though because they did bring into this world that women that he loved and was going to spend the rest of his life with. He was so happy that Gretchen had said yes when he asked her to marry him the other day. He had to plan to ask her that night and everything set out, but when she told him about the baby it just felt so right to say it right then and there. Sitting across from her looking into her green eyes. He knew right at the moment that it was perfect.  
He had missed the last 15 min. of class thinking about Gretchen and everything, but he knew Mike would fill him in on the details later. He knew what was going on in his life right now and understood that Dawson's mind was not always on class. He was lucky to have a roommate like Mike who was in the same boat as his almost in love. Dawson figure that why they got along so good as roommate because they both knew that the need their girl friends with them all the time almost. So the made the understanding that the girls would be aloud to come in the room when every they wanted.  
Gretchen had been spending more time just because she didn't have money to get a place so she was sleeping on Gram's couch. So instead of sleeping there she would sneak into Dawson's room at night and sleep with him. Not that he minded at all matter of fact he kind of loved having Gretchen in his arms at night so that he woke up with his arms around him in the morning. To him it was the most perfect way to start the morning off when the one he loved lying in his arms.  
He ran back to his room pretty fast wanting to get out of this town for a little while. Sure it was a trip home to tell their parents, but at the same time Dawson had plan for the two of them to spend the weekend together in each other arms. Without the pace of working, school, or homework in the way. It seems like sometime when all he wanted to do was stop the world and hold her tight for a few hours was when everything was busy and moving around so fast.  
When he got to his to hall he lived in he notice Gretchen sitting on the front steps of the place. She seems to be in deep though about something. Starring off into space as is she was thinking about something important. He sat down next to her without a word. She moved in closer to him and said "You know this trip home is going to be so hard."   
"Why?" Dawson asked taking her hand. He thought it would be kind of easy telling his mom about him and Gretchen.  
"Because my dad is going to put a fight up about it. Mainly because I'm preg before I'm even married. Second it not that he doesn't love you Dawson, but he just thinks that you are too good for me," said Gretchen looking at Dawson.  
"Gretchen I think it the other way around. I think your father thinks that I'm good for you. You know I'm still not sure how I was so lucky to have you in my life," said Dawson.  
"I don't know why I let you in my life either," said Gretchen. "Maybe because I feel the same way about you. That I shouldn't be with you.. That you're to good for me."  
"Good we both agree were to good for each another," said Dawson. "We have something to build on." With a joking tone he pulled her closer to him, and gentle kissed her.   
He didn't want to let her go it was this little moment in life that made everything so much better. He loved making love to Gretchen, but it wasn't everything to him. To him everything was sitting like this just flirting with each another this little moment that to other would mean nothing.  
"He sweety I love being in your arms, but I think we better get going if we want to make it before dark," said Gretchen.   
"Okay," Dawson said. "I go get the stuff." He said walking up towards the door.  
"Did it all ready," said Gretchen taking his hand. "Your not the only one who wants to get out of this place and spend some time alone in a certain little town."  
"Did know you were looking forward to this weekend," said Dawson pulling her closer to him as they walked down to the car.  
"I'm not looking forward to telling my parents, but I'm looking forward to being able to be alone with you," said Gretchen. "I know not all the time, but at least I can sleep in your arms without someone else in the room," said Gretchen.  
"Got something plan?" Dawson asked with a grin.  
"Maybe, maybe not, but you think about it in a few months were not going to be able to do it," said Gretchen.   
"How are we going to make it?" Dawson asked playful.  
"I don't know," said Gretchen. "Guess were just going to have to back to being how we were before sex."  
"Okay," said Dawson. As he kissed her.  
The drive one wasn't bad at all sitting there in the car talking, joking and flirting with each another. It wasn't that they didn't get to do this all the time, but for some reason knowing they were going to get some well-needed time alone both of them were looking forward to it.  
As they were almost in the town Dawson pulled off to the side of the road. He looked over at Gretchen with a smile. "Hey you know your supposed to run out gas when you do this," she said with a tease.  
"Gretchen I wanted to tell you this before we go talk to anyone. No matter what anyone says that weekend I'm still going to love you and were going to raise this child together. With the love that we share we will make it. I don't care what anyone says," said Dawson.  
She leans over to give him a hug and Dawson just sat there and held her in his arms. "You always seem to surprise me Dawson when I think you already said the most wonderful thing anyone can say you come out with something else," said Gretchen looking into his eyes. "How do you do it?"  
His hand touches her face and he said, "I don't know maybe it because every time I look at you my heart just opens up and more love pour into every second."  
She moved closer to him letting her lips gentle press against his. Slowly letting the passion between then take over they couldn't control the feeling of heat even after two years they still had so much passion and sexual tension between the two of them.  
Still kissing she sat on his lap pushing her body against his feeling his heart beating along with hers. "Oh god Gretch your driving me crazy for your body right now," said Dawson pulling away a little bit.  
"Dawson you do that to me every time you touch me," said Gretchen. "And don't worry what we can't do now tonight you will get."  
"Do I have to wait till tonight," he said with a grin on his face.  
"Now Dawson you not talking with you head or you heart," said Gretchen running her hands though his hair.  
"I know, but what do you expect I'm a very sexual heath man who just happens to have the most beautiful girlfriends, and when she does stuff to me I can't help thinking this way," said Dawson.  
"Okay I can't get mad at you then," said Gretchen in a joking tone.  
"Good," said Dawson giving her a kiss. "Gretchen we better get going before we stay here all weekend," said Dawson pulling away. She didn't get off his lap just stayed there. "Baby, you making this really hard for me right now," Dawson finally said.  
"I know," said Gretchen giving him a kiss then getting off him. She sat right next to him and said. "Is this better?"  
"Yeah," said Dawson.  
The drive home Dawson felt like that weekend they first got back together. Gretchen keep flirting with him and turning him on so much that he couldn't stand it any longer. The way she would kiss his neck when sitting next to him or pushing her body even closer to him. It was the little thing like that just drove him nuts.  
When they reached his mom house Dawson said, "Can you please behave right now. I love you and everything, but can we just wait till were alone tonight?"  
"I guess so," said Gretchen acting all hurt.  
"If your good I promise you the full body massage tonight," said Dawson.  
"Okay," she said. As they both notice his mom and sister Lilly coming out of the house.  
They got out of the car. Dawson gave his mom and hug and picked up his little sister. "God your getting so big," said Dawson.  
"So how was the drive up?" Gail asked.  
"It was nice," said Gretchen. "It didn't seem to long this time."  
"The two of you must be looking forward to this weekend," said Gail.  
"Yeah mom," said Dawson. "Did the Witter's call back saying that tonight was okay?"  
"Yes they did," said Gail. "6:30 tonight."  
"Okay good," said Dawson holding Lilly in one arm and Pulling Gretchen closer in the other.  
"I don't mean to do this to the two of you, but I just got a phone call and they need me at the restaurant would you two mind putting Lilly down for her nap?" Gail asked.  
"Not at all," said Gretchen. "It will give Dawson some time to be with his sister."  
"Okay," said Gail. "I be back in like two hours."  
"Okay mom," said Dawson. "I guess it to late for Lilly to say bye." Looking down at Lilly asleep in his arms.  
"Yeah," said Gail giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
Gretchen grabbed the two bags from the backseat as Dawson walked in to put Lilly down to sleep. He walked into Lilly's room putting her in her crib and looking at her as she slept. He felt Gretchen standing next to him. "Is this what it going to be like when we have the little one?" Dawson ask in a whisper.  
"I think so," said Gretchen giving him a kiss. "Hey guess what she a sleep and we have the house alone for two hours."  
He turns around and kisses her deeply leading her into his old bedroom.  
  
  
so what did you guys think? I hope you guys like please R&R 


	3. Telling the in-laws

Sorry guys about the many mistakes in the last part. I fix them and my computer messed up, and I guess it didn't save. I didn't notice it until it was to late though. Here the next part hope u guys enjoy.  
  
*******  
Telling the In-laws  
  
Gretchen stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair she knew it was perfect but for some reason everything just had to be better then perfect tonight. She had to look her best, act her best, keep her temper down, and not cry in front of her parents. It wasn't so much Gail she was worried about it was just her parents. It was as though she could not do anything right. She had dropped out of school, traveled for a while, went back to school got a degree in business, and opened up her own restaurant, but yet her parents were not happy with her life. Was it because she didn't make a lot of money yet and was living on some one couch for a few months? Was it due to the fact that she never came home, and when she was home she was with Dawson? She didn't know but she had a feeling they might be answered this weekend.  
She felt Dawson eyes starring at her when she sensed him walking into the room. With him in the room everything just felt so right. She knew it was love when no matter how crappy she felt at any giving moment when Dawson walked into the room everything just seem to go away and he made everything all better. She kept playing with her hair until Dawson came up and wrapped his arms around her.   
"You look perfect," said Dawson as he made he stop playing with his hair.  
"You don't look to bad yourself," said Gretchen with a smile. Looking at the two of them in the mirror she notice just how good he looks. He was just wearing a pair of khaki pants, and a sweater that she had brought him last week just because she wanted to. It was a dark blue color and really brought out his eyes. He also had on a necklace she had given him. It a silver heart she had written on the back "baby and oldman 4-ever"  
"Baby the only reason I look good is because when I'm with you I feel so good," said Dawson giving her a kiss on the lips.  
She loved when he called her baby it had started out as a joke when they started dating she was baby and he was the oldman because of the age difference. She remembers the night it had happen as though it was yesterday.  
They were just like they were now him wrapping his arms around her and they were getting ready to go to a dinner party. He whisper 'baby you are so beautiful' she wasn't sure at the point why she had thought it was funny maybe because she was working on close to no sleep for two days. Anyway she had replied back to him that if she was the baby then he must be the old man. They had laughed about it, but kept it going now about a year.  
"Old man, you got to stop doing this," said Gretchen with a smile.  
"Doing what?" Dawson asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Making me melt in your arms when you say stuff like that to me," said Gretchen. "If you keep doing it I'm not every going to want to leave these arms."  
"That's fine by me I love having you in my arms. I could live like this all day long," said Dawson with a smiling giving her a kiss on the neck.  
She heard someone at the door, and Gail saying, "I get it" she felt her body tense. Dawson most have noticed it because he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the neck right behind her ear. That spot made her feel so much better.  
"Don't worry baby everything going to be okay," said Dawson.  
"I don't know," said Gretchen. "I have a feeling it going to be bad."  
"I told you in the car and I tell you this again. No matter what happens when we tell our parents about it I am going to love you, marry you and be there for OUR child you understand? Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you," said Dawson looking into her eyes.  
She turn around and put her head to his chest she just wanted to crawl up into a little ball with him right now but she couldn't.  
"We better get down stairs," said Dawson.  
She walked down with him a saw her mom and dad sitting on the couch talking to Gail. It sounded like small talk, but she still just wanted to walk out the door instead of doing this, but Dawson kept her going into the room. She notice her parents look at her. "Hello," she said.  
"How are you Gretchen?" her mom asked.  
"I'm doing good," said Gretchen taking Dawson que to sit down. She sat down on Dawson lap. "How about you guys?"  
"Were doing good," said her father. "Dawson you keeping my daughter in line?"   
"Yeah, actual sometime she keeps me in line," said Dawson with a little laugh. He pulled Gretchen to her.  
"I don't mean to cut right to the point guys, but I have to get back to the station in a little while so could the two of you tell else what you need to," she her father. It was always like him. Gretchen knew he didn't have to get back the station he wanted to go to the bar with his friends and get drunk.  
"Dad, I don't mean to be rude, but can't you call the station to let them know you can't be in. I feel like this is kind of important and want to sit down with all of you here," said Gretchen there was something about sitting here knowing that no matter what happen she had Dawson to back her up that made her stand up against her father.  
"I can't I'm needed in the station," said Mr. Witter.  
"What could be so important that someone else couldn't do it?" Gretchen asked.  
"Gretchen, your father took off this afternoon to be here the least you can do is understand that he has to get back into work," said Mrs. Witter.  
Gretchen body got tense sitting there and she wanted to scream at both of them for not understand, but before she could say anything Dawson jumped in. "Gretchen how about we tell them now and then one day when your father have time we can all sit down for dinner."   
"That's a great idea Dawson," said Gail. "Is that okay with the two of you?" Gail asked the Witters.  
"Yes," said Mr. Witter.   
"Okay," said Gretchen.  
"So what do u guys have to tell us," Gail said.  
Gretchen gave Dawson hand a little squeeze, and Dawson took his arm to pull her closer to him. "Guy we have two things to tell you," said Gretchen. Taking a deep breath she said. "Dawson and I are getting married, and I'm expecting."  
"That's great," said Gail getting up and giving Gretchen a hug, and then her son a hug. "When did this all happen?"  
"Wednesday night," said Dawson.  
Gretchen looked over at her parents and sensed that her parents were not okay with this choice in her life. Just like all the other choices she had made. "Mom Dad what's wrong?" Gretchen asked.  
"I just don't see how you could bring someone else into this world when you can't even take care of yourself," said Mr. Witter.  
"Dad how can you say that. I think I'm taking pretty good care of myself. I have my own business, a place to live, and a guy who will do anything for me, and I would do anything for him," said Gretchen.  
"What do u think is taking pretty good care of yourself? To me that being able to afford a place to live not living off someone couch. Sure you have your own business but are you making any money out of it? The last time I hard it wasn't doing so hot," said Mr. Witter.  
"Dad, I got everything figured out with what I have to do," said Gretchen. "Plus in a year Dawson will be out of school."  
"How is that going to make everything better?" Mr. Witter asked.  
"Because I got a job in NYC paying good money," said Dawson.  
"And he also has money left over from his father," said Gail. "That the two of them could live off for a while."  
"So you're supporting the two of them? Even though they are so young?" Mrs. Witter asked.  
"Yes I'm supporting the two of them. With everything I've been though I feel that if the two of them believe they are in love then they should be together," said Gail.  
"It fine that you feel that way, but we don't," said Mr. Witter getting up. "I can't believe your going to bring another person in this world into this life. Living out of your boyfriend dorm that is no life."  
"Dad, just go if that how you feel just leave this house me and Dawson can make it on our own," said Gretchen. Yelling at her father.  
"Don't you dare talk to me in that voice young lady," said Mr. Witter.  
Dawson jumped up to protect Gretchen from Mr. Witter. "I can talk to you anyway I like," said Gretchen. Standing up to her father.   
Mr. Witter took a step toward Gretchen and slapped her across the face. "That what you get for talking to me like that."  
She stood there and watches her father leave the house along with her mom. As they walked out the door she looked over at Dawson and Gail. She reached for Dawson and just held him tight. Not wanting to lose anything else at that point in her life.  
"Gretchen lets get some ice for your face," said Gail.  
Dawson walked Gretchen into the kitchen sitting down next to her. "Here you go hunnie," said Dawson giving her the ice pack his mom gave him.  
"Thanks," said Gretchen putting the pack to her face. "Gail thanks for supporting us back there," said Gretchen.  
"Guys I'm supporting you though all this," said Gail. She sat down across from the two of them. "I have seen though this year how much the two of you care about each other. Sometime I sit back and watch the two of you just because you remind me so much of Mitch and myself when we started out. The love you guys share is so much stronger then anything I have every seen. Sometime I think it even strong then what I had. That is why I'm supporting the two of you."  
"Mom thank you so much," said Dawson. "Do you think dad would support us if he was here?"  
"Yes there no doubt he would support the two of you," said Gail she paused for a minute. "Some time when I'm sitting here watching the two of you or reading an email that you guys sent me I feel Mitch here with me. Matter of fact I feel him right now with us," said Gail with a smile on her face.  
"I never told anyone this, but the night that Gretchen came back into my life I felt dad with me. It was almost like he was pushing the two of else to get back together," said Dawson.  
"I felt someone pushing me too," said Gretchen.  
"It was most likely Mitch. He always had a soft spot in his heart for you Gretchen. You got his son back into filmmaking. If it wasn't for you I don't think Dawson would have," said Gail.   
"Your right," said Dawson holding Gretchen hand. "Film was something my dad and I shared. I never knew though he had a soft spot in his heard for Gretchen."  
"He did," said Gail. "I have to go pick up Lilly, but I would like it if we could talk some more."  
"I would like that," said Gretchen.  
"Okay later," said Gail as she walks out.  
Gretchen sat there holding Dawson hand. She notices some tears forming in his eyes. "You okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah," said Dawson. "It just I never knew my dad wanted us together. I always thought he wanted me to end up with Joey."  
"Maybe he did at one point, but I think he notice that what we had was something special that you and Joey never felt," said Gretchen. "Plus even if he wanted you and Joey together would you want it?" Asked Gretchen.  
"Yes," said Dawson joking only to get slapped by Gretchen. "I was joking."  
"For that you're going to have to pay," said Gretchen.   
"What do you want?" Dawson asked.  
"A massage tonight," said Gretchen.  
"Okay," said Dawson.  
"You mean it?"   
"Yes," said Dawson giving Gretchen a kiss. 


End file.
